


Very hot

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [18]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar and Athelstan are stuck in the house, snowed in. Athelstan is cold, but Ragnar has an idea on how to make him... hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2013.  
> Prompt by starrose17.

Four days before, the weather had changed. The wind, now, blew strong and icy cold. Several feet of snow had fallen – and were still falling. The weakest trees crashed under the weight of winter, becoming a terrible hazard for those wandering outside. Lagertha and Bjorn had hopefully found shelter, possibly at their destination. If Ragnar was worried, he didn’t show it. It was useless and he had someone to take care of here.

Athelstan, shaking, was curled up in a fur coat in front of the hearth. The young monk had revealed that he was unused to such weather. Ragnar could find no help from him. Under Athelstan’s terrified stares, the Viking went out once a day, and brought back some wood for the fire, and fishes he found after breaking the ice covering the river. No doubt the monk was afraid of accidents that would leave him all alone and unable to survive. Or maybe he was scared for Ragnar’s safety?

The Christian monk had wolfed down a small fish with some frozen berries and a chunk of old cheese. It should have given him sufficient strength to fight against the cold, but his fingers were turning blue and the clatter of his teeth was deafening.

Ragnar didn’t want Athelstan to die on his watch. Or ever. He walked to him and stripped him of the furs and his tunic. Athelstan barely fought back, too astounded and weak, but protested nonetheless: “What are you…?”

“Shush, monk,” Ragnar said.

The Viking undressed himself and sat close to Athelstan, then covered them both with the furs.

Upon feeling Ragnar’s naked torso against his skin, the monk had regained some pink on his face. He lowered his eyes on the fire, embarrassed. But the shaking soon subsided and his flesh, if not warm yet, at least wasn’t cold anymore.

After a while, a perverted smile crept on Ragnar’s lips. “I know of an even better way to keep warm. Do you think I can make you hot?”

After all, Lagertha was far away, and he too needed some warmth. He was sure his wife wouldn’t complain when she learned that he had found yet another use of their pretty little slave.


End file.
